Braylen Franklin
Braylen Franklin is a sim that was created in Clare's Guy Rainbow Sims Challenge. He was the crush of Samuel Blaze Villareal and Sage Callery-Aiken. Toddlerhood Sadly, nothing is known about Braylen's toddlerhood. Childhood As a child, Braylen became friends with Samuel Blaze. He always went over to Sammy B's house after school. He also went to Sebastian's teenage birthday. Teenhood Sammy B confessed that he had a crush on him but Braylen, being closeted, didn't understand. However, after Sammy B made a flirtatious joke to Braylen and Micah, Braylen seemed to like it and show interest in Sammy B a little bit. Sage, deciding to try and find love, went on a dating app, which Braylen was also part of and the two went on date. In Stranger Stories episode #2 Braylen went to visit Sammy B, but seemed to be angry with him and was mean to him repeatedly which damaged their relationship. It was noted that Braylen may be lashing out at Sammy B over confusion about his own sexuality. Adulthood Sammy B and Braylen continued to develop their romance in the following episode, although Braylen still was very hot and cold with Sammy, alternating between flirting with him and then being mean to him and ignoring his messages. Eventually, the two went on a date to the bar in Strangerville where Braylen did flirt and slow dance with Sammy B. However, Braylen did not seem entirely comfortable flirting with Sammy in public and also seemed to be flirting with another girl there later in the night as well. Sammy B got extremely drunk and took Braylen home where the two slept together for the first time. However, this increased Braylen's confusion about his sexuality and his feelings for Sammy. He ran away and did not answer Sammy's calls. After Sammy B had learnt magic spells from his aunt Holly Spicer, he used one spell - a love spell - to make Braylen fall in love with him. However, after days of thinking, Sammy B decided not to do the spell and to "let Braylen go", indicating that Sammy B would finally move on from his many years worth of crush on Braylen and just be friends with him. Braylen visited Forgotten Hollow in episode 3 of Vampires. Sammy dip kissed him on seeing him. The two then talked in Sammy's bedroom, and Braylen recommended that Sammy stop dying his hair pink. Braylen got captured by Eve Spicer in episode 5 of Vampires and got turned into one by Arya Ambrogio (under Eve's control). Eve allowed him to visit Sammy in episode 6 of Vampires, and during this meeting, he finally confessed his feelings for Sammy. He also refused Sammy's vampire cure, saying that he felt free as a vampire and wanted to stay in Forgotten Hollow. He proposed that Sammy stay in Forgotten Hollow with him, where they could be in a relationship with relatively more privacy. When Arya was imprisoned by Eve, Braylen visited and she gave him the vial of Nausea potion. He was conflicted between betraying Eve, who had given him a new life and freedom, and betraying his friends. However, he eventually decided to give Eve the potion. To lower her guard enough for her to drink the potion, he got her drunk on wine and flirted with her. He then helped Sammy subdue the vampires of the mansion. After the final battle, he was shown to continue enjoying his life as a vampire with other vampires he had bonded with in Forgotten Hollow. He finally felt free and comfortable to be who he was. Trivia *Braylen was created during the Guy Rainbow Sims challenge. *Sammy B has a crush on Braylen, but Braylen is confused about how he feels. *During the challenge, Braylen was made as a young adult, but Clare aged him down to a child so that there were more children in the series for her sims to interact with. *It was hinted in the StrangerVille episodes and episode: Cats & Dogs #41, that Braylen is in fact not straight but not comfortable with the idea of being out to the world. *Braylen and Sammy had extremely drunk WooHoos. *He is American "with a soft american accent" (Cr: Clare on Discord). *Braylen was crushed on by Sammy for at least 15 years. *Its unknown what his sexuality is, but he identified himself as straight until Braylen thought Sammy flirted with him in the last episode of the StrangerVille series (StrangerVille #5), when he made a flirtious joke to Micah Granados where both gained a little bit of romance with Sammy B. *Braylen was almost put under a spell by Sammy to fall in love with him, but Sammy B eventually decided it was a bad idea and decided to move on from Braylen. *Braylen has the Grilled Cheese aspiration, which cannot be given to Sims in CAS. *Clare confirmed on the Discord that Braylen was closeted but the door was still open for him and Sammy after Island Living #10. *He got turned into a vampire in episode 5 of the vampire series. *Braylen and Micah have developed a close relationship off-screen. Clare noticed their friendship bar is full and the game considers them best friends, without her input. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Challenges Category:Challenge Sims Category:LGBT sims Category:Adults Category:Vampires